Attack of the Peeps
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Everyone but Usa has become living peeps! Usa must find that man that did this however there's one problem... she has an irrational fear of marshmallows... can Luffy, Ko and the others help her over come it? Please R


A/N: Me and my boyfriend were watching this weird internet video called Two Piece on youtube and the fake next episode preview had the cast turn into peeps. It gave my boyfriend a weird idea involving Usa, as she has an irrational fear of marshmallows. Oddly enough this is isn't my first anti-marshmallow fic (see: They're after me Lucky Charms)

Also if you hadn't noticed there are two OCs

Usa, the ditzy assistant chef of the Merry Go, she's an accomplished Martial Artist and can use her Ki as a weapon... however she has an irrational fear of marshmallows. She's also a rabbit girl (rabbit ears and tail)

Ko, the sarcastic singer/ battle stagiest for the Merry Go, she's a weapons mistress and extremely intelligent though surprisingly she wants to be a pop star. Unlike Usa she has no irrational fear but she does hate puppets for some reason. She's also acat girl (cat ears and tail) and Usa's younger half-sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or peeps, if I did then 4kids wouldn't have gotten their hands on One Piece and Peeps... they would have never been invented! MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL!

Usa: Sing it sister!

Ko: (sigh) But Emma does me and Usa...

Attack of the Peeps

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Marshmallows are Evil!

It was a nice quiet day on the Merry Go... well quiet was an understatement…

"We're an awesome band of pirates!" sang Usopp and Luffy doing that song and dance routine…when Luffy was stomach was rumbling…

He turned to Sanji who was smoking.

"Sanji make me something!" he yelled.

"No!" yelled Sanji kicking Luffy.

Luffy hit the mast, he rubbed his head and asked "Why?"

Ko walked up to the idiot rubber man.

"I can fill that one… it Usa's special time in the kitchen… you know the one time of the week when she gets the kitchen all to herself…" said Ko then flicked his forehead.

Chopper sniffed the air… "It smells like she's baking a cake…" he said.

"Oh yeah… I'll ask her if she'll share…" said Luffy.

"You know she will she always shares with you…" said Ko.

"Which means we don't get any…" said Usopp.

"There's some pirates in the distance…" said Robin who was keeping watch using her Hana Hana powers.

"What's the Jolly Roger?" asked Ko.

"It looks like a Peep…" said Robin.

"A peep?" asked everyone else who was awake or on deck (Zoro was asleep as usual).

"You know Marshmallow Peeps…" said Robin.

"Never heard of that before… and it's a good thing too…" said Ko.

"Usa's fear right?" asked Nami.

Ko nodded, "She has that irrational fear of marshmallows…" said Ko.

Everyone sweatdroped.

"Guys! They are here!" yelled Usopp.

Everyone sweatdroped at this.

"That was fast…" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" said Ko.

A lone man boarded the ship, she gave smile.

"The Straw Hats huh?" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"My name is not needed… all you need to know is that I ate the Peep Peep fruit." said the man.

"The Peep Peep Fruit?" asked Sanji.

"Yes I can emit a beam that changes people into living marshmallow Peeps…" said the man.

"That's a stupid power…" said Luffy.

"I know… I had no idea that was the devil fruit I ate until it was too late… anyways as I was saying I change people into Peeps and change them back…" said the man, "However stupid it is I can easily eliminate the competition… now to taste my power."

"That's a lame joke…" said Usopp.

"Your right…" said the man.

He sent out a beam to all the Straw Hats on the deck that knocked them all out…

"I'll assume that there's no other members by the time you'll wake up you'll be peeps, except for sword boy as he was already asleep… who am I talking to?" said the man who quickly left.

Usa check the deck, is someone out here?" asked Usa look her head on the deck… she saw everyone was seemingly asleep and shook it off. "Guess it was my imagination…" she said.

About an hour later…

Luffy woke up… everything seemed bigger.

"Why is everything look so big…" he said.

"You're just smaller…" said a voice.

Luffy turned around and saw an orange peep.

"Did that Peep just talk?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy it's me, Nami… remember what the guy said…" said the Peep who turned out to be Nami.

"Your one too…" said a purple peep who sounded like Robin.

It was true Luffy was a peep too, but some how had his straw hat too.

"How did he keep his hat?" asked Chopper who was a pink peep with deer antlers.

"Perhaps it's best we don't ask questions…" said Ko who was a blue peep with cat ears.

"That guy said he can change us back… right?" said Usopp who was a yellow peep with a long beak.

"But…" said Ko but something interrupted her.

"ZZZZZ" snored Zoro who was a green peep.

"Um… who's going to break him the news…" said Nami.

"Sanji…" said Ko.

"Sanji…" said Usopp.

"Sanji…" said Luffy.

"Sanji…" said Chopper.

"Master Cook…" said Robin.

"Me?" said Sanji who was a light yellow peep with a weird sugar coating over his left eye.

"Thank you volunteering…" said Nami.

Sanji tried to figure out who wake him, he didn't have hands, he didn't have feet… then he figure it out.

"HEY MOSS HEAD!" he yelled loudly.

Zoro finally woke up… he tried to punch Sanji but couldn't.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Some crap guy turned us all into peeps…" said Sanji.

Zoro gave him a look, "Riiiight…" he said.

"Its true…" said Ko um… scooting up to them.

"How can we move?" asked Luffy who showed up next to her.

"It best we shouldn't ask questions…" said Ko.

"Wait where's Usa?" asked Sanji with his eye as a heart.

"I'd guess the kitchen… and if she's been turned into one then she's probably freaking out…" said Ko.

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"You know what her worst fear is right?" asked Ko.

"Marshmallows?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah and that's a problem…" said Ko.

However Usa looked though the door and said "Luffy, cake's ready…" said Usa.

She look around and saw no was there…

"That's odd…" she said with a shrug.

There was an awkward silence, "Crap, craptity, crap, crap!" yelled Ko.

"What's the problem…" said Luffy.

"Usa's our only hope… we're stuck this way forever…" said Ko.

"I don't think we'll be stuck this way forever…" said Nami.

"Oh no… what I'm about to you will embarrass Usa… she thinks marshmallows are evil…" said Ko.

"We already know that…" said Nami.

"And she thinks they will one day take over the world…" said Ko.

"Um… I…" said Usopp.

"I'm not done yet she also had a reoccurring nightmare of and I quote "Planet of the Marshmallows" in which she is somehow sent to the future where Marshmallows are our overlords and they destroyed Konegi Isalnd…" said Ko.

Everyone was extremely weirded out by this.

"I know… I never thought I'd ever have to tell you…" said Ko with a sweat drop.

After the awkward silence Luffy said "So should we tell her?"

"She might get over it…" said Robin.

"Or she might try to kill us…" said Ko.

"So should we?" said Luffy.

"Yeah and besides… water will probably kill us…" said Ko.

"What?" said Usopp.

"Marshmallows dissolve in water…" said Sanji.

They went as fast as they could to the Galley.

Usa was eating the cake she made by herself.

"I wonder where everyone else is… I sense their Ki but their not here…" thought Usa.

"Um… Usa…" said Luffy's voice.

She turned to the doorway and saw 8 peeps.

"What the…" said Usa she violently twitching.

"Sis… we've been turned into peeps…" said Ko.

Usa screamed really loud she jumped to the table.

"Back, back you evil things! Back!" yelled Usa, "Go away! Go away!"

After a few minutes Usa laid down and started crying.

"Well she's taking it better than I thought she would…" said Ko.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"She didn't try to kill us…" said Ko.

There was an awkward silence… this was going to be a very interesting adventure…

Next Time: Usa must over come her irrational fear and save everyone... and putting a blindfold on is really the best thing she could up with? Oookay...


End file.
